footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015–16 UEFA Europa League group stage
The 2015–16 UEFA Europa League group stage was played from 17 September to 10 December 2015. A total of 48 teams competed in the group stage to decide 24 of the 32 places in the knockout phase of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League. Draw The draw was held on 28 August 2015, 13:00 CEST, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams were seeded into four pots based on their 2015 UEFA club coefficients. Moreover, the draw was controlled for teams from the same association in order to split the teams evenly into the two sets of groups (A–F, G–L) for maximum television coverage. The fixtures were decided after the draw. On each matchday, six groups play their matches at 19:00 CEST/CET, while the other six groups play their matches at 21:05 CEST/CET, with the two sets of groups (A–F, G–L) alternating between each matchday. There are other restrictions: for example, teams from the same city (e.g., Sporting CP and Belenenses, Fenerbahçe and Beşiktaş) in general do not play at home on the same matchday (UEFA tries to avoid teams from the same city playing at home on the same day, due to logistics and crowd control), and teams in certain countries (e.g., Belarus, Russia) do not play at home on the last matchday (due to cold weather and simultaneous kick-off times). On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Therefore, Ukrainian club Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk (Pot 1) and Russian clubs Rubin Kazan (Pot 1), Lokomotiv Moscow and Krasnodar (both Pot 3) could not be drawn into the same group. Teams Below are the 48 teams which qualified for the group stage (with their 2015 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their seeding pot. They include 16 teams which enter in this stage, the 22 winners of the play-off round, and the 10 losers of the Champions League play-off round. | | | |} ;Notes Format In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 32, where they are joined by the eight third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage. Tiebreakers The teams are ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss). If two or more teams are equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria are applied in the order given to determine the rankings (regulations Article 16.01): #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #if, after having applied criteria 1 to 4, teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 1 to 4 are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 6 to 12 apply; #superior goal difference in all group matches; #higher number of goals scored in all group matches; #higher number of away goals scored in all group matches; #higher number of wins in all group matches; #higher number of away wins in all group matches; #lower disciplinary points total based only on yellow and red cards received in all group matches (red card = 3 points, yellow card = 1 point, expulsion for two yellow cards in one match = 3 points); #higher club coefficient. Groups The matchdays are 17 September, 1 October, 22 October, 5 November, 26 November, and 10 December 2015. The match kickoff times are 19:00 and 21:05 CEST/CET, except for six matches (certain matches in Azerbaijan, Belarus, Russia and Turkey) which are 17:00 CEST/CET. Times up to 24 October 2015 (matchdays 1–3) are CEST (UTC+2), thereafter (matchdays 4–6) times are CET (UTC+1). Group A |time=19:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Molde |goals1=Nani |goals2=Høiland Elyounoussi Linnes |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=31,209 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Fischer Schöne |goals2=Bitton Lustig |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=47,455 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Celtic |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Griffiths Commons |goals2=Fernandão |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=41,330 |referee=Kenn Hansen (Denmark) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Molde |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=E. Hestad |goals2=Fischer |stadium=Aker Stadion, Molde |attendance=7,890 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Molde |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Kamara Forren Elyounoussi |goals2=Commons |stadium=Aker Stadion, Molde |attendance=9,166 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Fernandão |goals2= |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=35,292 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Celtic |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Molde |goals1=Commons |goals2=Elyounoussi D. Hestad |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=37,071 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=48,990 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Molde |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1= |goals2=Fernandão Tufan |stadium=Aker Stadion, Molde |attendance=8,235 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Celtic |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=McGregor |goals2=Milik Černý |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=44,118 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Marković |goals2=Commons |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=35,372 |referee=Serge Gumienny (Belgium) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Molde |goals1=Van de Beek |goals2=Singh |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=48,041 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} Group B |time=19:00 |team1=Bordeaux |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Jussiê |goals2=Lallana |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=35,328 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sion |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Konaté |goals2=Kanunnikov |stadium=Stade de Tourbillon, Sion |attendance=7,000 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Rubin Kazan |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Central Stadium, Kazan |attendance=17,642 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sion |goals1=Lallana |goals2=Assifuah |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=37,252 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Can |goals2=Dević |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,951 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Bordeaux |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Sion |goals1= |goals2=Lacroix |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=18,318 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rubin Kazan |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1= |goals2=Ibe |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=41,585 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sion |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1=Chantôme |goals2=Touré |stadium=Stade de Tourbillon, Sion |attendance=9,000 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Rubin Kazan |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sion |goals1=Georgiev Dević |goals2= |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=15,116 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Liverpool |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1=Milner Benteke |goals2=Saivet |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,525 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Bordeaux |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Laborde Rolán |goals2=Kanunnikov Ustinov |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=13,640 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sion |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Tourbillon, Sion |attendance=10,000 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} Group C |time=19:00 |team1=Gabala |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=7,500 |referee=Javier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Ginter Park Joo-ho |goals2=Mamayev |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=55,200 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Krasnodar |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Wánderson Smolov |goals2=Dodô |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=8,901 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Mak |goals2=Castro |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=25,663 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Gabala |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Dodô |goals2=Aubameyang |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=10,500 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=9,325 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Ari Joãozinho |goals2=Mak |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=15,550 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Reus Aubameyang Zenjov Mkhitaryan |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=57,000 |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Mamayev |goals2= |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=30,150 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=6,131 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Gabala |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1= |goals2=Sigurðsson Pereyra Wánderson |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=3,000 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1= |goals2=Mak |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=55,200 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) }} Group D |time=19:00 |team1=Midtjylland |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Rasmussen |goals2= |stadium=MCH Arena, Herning |attendance=6,798 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Napoli |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Callejón Mertens Hamšík |goals2= |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=13,043 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Club Brugge |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Midtjylland |goals1=Meunier |goals2=Sisto Onuachu Novák |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=14,126 |referee=Steven McLean (Scotland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1= |goals2=Mertens Higuaín |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=26,357 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Kucharczyk |goals2=De fauw |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=16,320 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Midtjylland |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Pušić |goals2=Callejón Gabbiadini Higuaín |stadium=MCH Arena, Herning |attendance=9,210 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Club Brugge |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Meunier |goals2= |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=16,349 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Napoli |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Midtjylland |goals1=El Kaddouri Gabbiadini Maggio Callejón |goals2= |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=18,475 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Midtjylland |goals1=Prijović |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=9,468 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Club Brugge |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1= |goals2=Chiricheș |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=180 |referee=Marius Avram (Romania) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Midtjylland |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Sisto |goals2=Vossen |stadium=MCH Arena, Herning |attendance=8,624 |referee=Javier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Napoli |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Chalobah Insigne Callejón Mertens |goals2=Vranješ Prijović |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=7,922 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} Group E |time=19:00 |team1=Rapid Wien |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Schwab S. Hofmann |goals2=Baptistão |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=36,200 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1=Hořava Petržela |goals2= |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=10,784 |referee=Marius Avram (Romania) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Dinamo Minsk |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1= |goals2=S. Hofmann |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=4,553 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Baptistão |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=17,481 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1=Bakambu Soldado Bailly |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=14,025 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Rapid Wien |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=S. Hofmann Schaub Petsos |goals2=Ďuriš Hrošovský |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=39,400 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Dinamo Minsk |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Vitus |goals2=Soldado Palitsevich |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=4,959 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Holenda |goals2=Schobesberger |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=11,691 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Dinamo Minsk |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Adamović |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=4,250 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Soriano |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=14,760 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rapid Wien |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1=M. Hofmann Jelić |goals2=El Monir |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=34,800 |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Viktoria Plzeň |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Kolář Kovařík Hořava |goals2=Bakambu Jonathan Soriano |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=10,071 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} Group F |time=19:00 |team1=Slovan Liberec |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1= |goals2=Rafa |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=8,132 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Groningen |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1= |goals2=N'Koudou Ocampos Alessandrini |stadium=Euroborg, Groningen |attendance=21,520 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Marseille |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1= |goals2=Coufal |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=10,040 |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Groningen |goals1=Hassan |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=9,150 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Hassan Eduardo Alan |goals2=Alessandrini Batshuayi |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=10,495 |referee=Alexandru Tudor (Romania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Slovan Liberec |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Groningen |goals1=Luckassen |goals2=Hoesen |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=8,793 |referee=Christian Dingert (Germany) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Marseille |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=N'Koudou |goals2= |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=12,973 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Groningen |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1= |goals2=Padt |stadium=Euroborg, Groningen |attendance=18,693 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Ferreira Crislan |goals2=Efremov |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=8,144 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Marseille |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Groningen |goals1=N'Koudou Batshuayi |goals2=Maduro |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=9,107 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Slovan Liberec |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Bakoš Šural |goals2=Batshuayi N'Koudou Barrada Ocampos |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=9,600 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Groningen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Euroborg, Groningen |attendance=15,715 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} Group G |time=21:05 |team1=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Seleznyov |goals2=Milinković-Savić |stadium=Dnipro-Arena, Dnipropetrovsk |attendance=150 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Berić Roux |goals2=Mikkelsen Svensson |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=22,826 |referee=Christian Dingert (Germany) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rosenborg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1= |goals2=Seleznyov |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=13,939 |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Lazio |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Onazi Hoedt Biglia |goals2=Sall Monnet-Paquet |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=11,039 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Lazio |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Matri Anderson Candreva |goals2=Søderlund |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=8,630 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1= |goals2=Hamouma |stadium=Dnipro-Arena, Dnipropetrovsk |attendance=225 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Rosenborg |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1= |goals2=Đorđević |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=16,038 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1=Monnet-Paquet Berić Hamouma |goals2= |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=24,582 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Lazio |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1=Candreva Parolo Đorđević |goals2=Gama |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=3,058 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Rosenborg |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Søderlund |goals2=Roux |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=15,038 |referee=Vitali Meshkov (Russia) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Matheus Shakhov |goals2= |stadium=Dnipro-Arena, Dnipropetrovsk |attendance=4,541 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Eysseric |goals2=Matri |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=28,954 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} Group H |time=21:05 |team1=Sporting CP |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Montero |goals2=Samedov Niasse |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=25,400 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Skënderbeu Korçë |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1= |goals2=Sosa |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=5,482 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Töre |goals2=Ruiz |stadium=Atatürk Olympic Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=25,827 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Lokomotiv Moscow |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Skënderbeu Korçë |goals1=Niasse Samedov |goals2= |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=10,340 |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Lokomotiv Moscow |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Maicon |goals2=Gómez |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=19,124 |referee=Serge Gumienny (Belgium) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sporting CP |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Skënderbeu Korçë |goals1=Aquilani Montero Matheus Figueiredo |goals2=Jashanica |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=20,567 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Quaresma |goals2=Niasse |stadium=Atatürk Olympic Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=24,690 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Skënderbeu Korçë |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Lilaj Nimaga |goals2= |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=1,783 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Lokomotiv Moscow |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Maicon Miranchuk |goals2=Montero Ruiz Gelson Matheus |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=11,043 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Skënderbeu Korçë |goals1=Tosun |goals2= |stadium=Atatürk Olympic Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=11,155 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sporting CP |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Slimani Ruiz Gutiérrez |goals2=Gómez |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=28,211 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Skënderbeu Korçë |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1= |goals2=Tarasov Niasse Samedov |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=1,152 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} Group I |time=21:05 |team1=Fiorentina |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Kalinić |goals2=Bjarnason Elneny |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=15,212 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lech Poznań |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Belenenses |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=INEA Stadion, Poznań |attendance=7,934 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Belenenses |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2=Bernardeschi Babacar Tonel Rossi |stadium=Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon |attendance=6,886 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Basel |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Lech Poznań |goals1=Bjarnason Embolo |goals2= |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=17,567 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Basel |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Belenenses |goals1=Lang |goals2=Leal Kuca |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=17,275 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Fiorentina |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Lech Poznań |goals1=Rossi |goals2=Kownacki Gajos |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=13,792 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Belenenses |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1= |goals2=Janko Embolo |stadium=Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon |attendance=4,802 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lech Poznań |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2=Iličić |stadium=INEA Stadion, Poznań |attendance=22,343 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Basel |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Suchý Elneny |goals2=Bernardeschi |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=22,550 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Belenenses |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Lech Poznań |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon |attendance=1,987 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Fiorentina |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Belenenses |goals1=Babacar |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=12,756 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lech Poznań |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1= |goals2=Boëtius |stadium=INEA Stadion, Poznań |attendance=10,457 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} Group J |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Gillet |goals2=L. Traoré |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=15,576 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1=Son Heung-min Lamela |goals2=Almeida |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=26,463 |referee=Adrien Jaccottet (Switzerland) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Almeida |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=25,000 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Monaco |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=El Shaarawy |goals2=Lamela |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=7,216 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Monaco |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1=L. Traoré |goals2= |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=6,165 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Anderlecht |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Gillet Okaka |goals2=Eriksen |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=18,504 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Armenteros |goals2=Cavaleiro |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=30,200 |referee=Cristian Balaj (Romania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Kane Dembélé |goals2=Ezekiel |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=33,479 |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Monaco |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= |goals2=Gillet Acheampong |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=5,913 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Qarabağ |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1= |goals2=Kane |stadium=Tofiq Bahramov Republican Stadium, Baku |attendance=28,000 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1=Najar Okaka |goals2=Quintana |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=16,075 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Lamela Carroll |goals2=El Shaarawy |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=34,122 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} Group K |time=21:05 |team1=APOEL |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Matip Huntelaar |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=13,512 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Asteras Tripoli |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Mazza |goals2=Lafata |stadium=Theodoros Kolokotronis Stadium, Tripoli |attendance=2,984 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Fatai Brabec |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=9,130 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Asteras Tripoli |goals1=Di Santo Huntelaar |goals2= |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=42,447 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Di Santo Sané |goals2=Fatai Lafata |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=51,244 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Asteras Tripoli |goals1=Cavenaghi Carlão |goals2=Lluy |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=12,783 |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Lafata |goals2=Geis |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=17,352 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Asteras Tripoli |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Bertoglio Giannou |goals2= |stadium=Theodoros Kolokotronis Stadium, Tripoli |attendance=3,624 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Choupo-Moting |goals2= |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=43,117 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Asteras Tripoli |goals1=Brabec |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=10,140 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=APOEL |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Cavenaghi |goals2=Juliš Lafata |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=5,940 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Asteras Tripoli |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Di Santo Choupo-Moting Meyer |stadium=Theodoros Kolokotronis Stadium, Tripoli |attendance=2,501 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} Group L |time=21:05 |team1=Partizan |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Oumarou A. Živković |goals2=Van der Linden Henriksen |stadium=Partizan Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=7,949 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Augsburg |goals1=Aduriz Susaeta |goals2=Altıntop |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=37,838 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Augsburg |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1=Bobadilla |goals2=A. Živković Fabrício |stadium=WWK ARENA, Augsburg |attendance=22,948 |referee=Alexandru Tudor (Romania) }} |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Henriksen Bóveda |goals2=Aduriz |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=11,434 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Augsburg |goals1= |goals2=Trochowski |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,511 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Partizan |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1= |goals2=García Beñat |stadium=Partizan Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=11,128 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Augsburg |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Bobadilla Ji Dong-won |goals2=Janssen |stadium=WWK ARENA, Augsburg |attendance=24,241 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1=Williams Beñat Aduriz Elustondo |goals2=Oumarou |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=39,849 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1=Dabney |goals2=Oumarou A. Živković |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=12,784 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Augsburg |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Trochowski Bobadilla |goals2=Susaeta Aduriz |stadium=WWK ARENA, Augsburg |attendance=23,741 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Partizan |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Augsburg |goals1=Oumarou |goals2=Hong Jeong-ho Verhaegh Bobadilla |stadium=Partizan Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=14,132 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Sola San José |goals2=Van Overeem Saborit |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=29,483 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) *2